


Keeping Watch

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kaia Tabris, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaia Tabris has nightmares, and Leliana comforts her.<br/>Sweetness ensues.<br/>A small drabble for a friend on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahlvister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahlvister/gifts).



Leliana woke with a start – something was not right.   
She felt the indent in the bed roll where Kaia was beside her after they finished second watch. It was still a bit warm. So, she couldn’t have been gone long.   
She sat up, rubbing the fatigue and grit from her eyes, and rolled to her feet.  
She pulled her tent flap aside a few inches, looking at the elf tending to the dying fire. 

  
A soft, sleepy, smile played on her lips as she padded over to Kaia, making sure to make enough noise. Playfully surprising your lover is better when you don’t get a broken nose or a knife shoved in your face.   
Leliana placed her hands over Kaia’s eyes, “Guess who it is.”

  
Kaia smirked, “Oh, goodness, Sten, is it really you? Come to seduce me finally? What a romantic.”

  
Leliana tickled her side, “You’re horrible.”

  
Kaia wiggled her way out of reach, chuckling, “Don’t. Now that’s just mean.”

  
Leliana put her hands in the air, “A truce, then?”

  
Kaia nodded, sitting down on a sturdy tree trunk she’d placed next to the fire for some place to rest. 

  
Leliana joined her, putting her arms around the warden’s shoulders and holding her close.   
“Couldn’t sleep?”

  
Kaia gazed into the fire, murmuring her assent. 

  
Leliana’s brows furrowed, “We’ve been marching for days, or so it seems, I’d have thought you’d be exhausted.”

  
Kaia nodded, “I am, it’s just…”

  
“Nightmares?”

  
“Yes. How did–?”

  
“I heard you moaning in your sleep last night. You sounded scared. I considered waking you, but you needed the rest.”

  
Kaia turned and hugged Leliana tightly.   
“Thank you. It’s just part of my life now. They’ve actually been better since I’ve been with you. It’s like a weight has been lifted in my mind. It feels… it feels like we can really win.”

  
Leliana pressed a light kiss against Kaia’s cheek, “That’s very romantic, you know. We can be like the heroes of old, fighting by one another’s side, and being immortalized in songs and tales.”

  
“See, this is why I didn’t tell you– you’ll get a big head. Now speak no more, bard.” Kaia huffed in mock annoyance. 

  
“You’re a softie… that’s what I’ll tell people. I knew the mighty Grey Warden, and she was a gentle, little soul.”

  
“Quiet, you. I might just have to take it out on you later. Can’t have this kind of disobedience in my followers.”

  
“Oh, ho! I’d love to see you try, my dear Warden. We’ll see who’s punishing whom.”

  
The two traded barbs and giggled like naughty youths, until they were hushed by Morrigan’s glare as she poked her head out of her tent. 

  
Kaia raised her hands in surrender, and mouthed a quick, “I’m sorry,” in the witch’s direction. Morrigan rolled her eyes and went back inside her tent. 

  
Leliana grabbed Kaia’s hands and pulled her to stand at her side.   
“Come, my love, let us get back to bed, too. We’ve a long day ahead of us, and more of Alistair’s breakfast to stomach in the morning. So we’ll need to gather strength.”

  
Kaia snorted, “I’m still taking the extra blanket, however, for your impudent remarks.”


End file.
